falling in love seven day
by NymphdoraRoseSinclare
Summary: A story I wrote for a gift exchange on tumblr. Viper owns a flower shop Fon owns a tattoo shop this is the story of how they fell in love in seven days


Falling In Love In A Week

It was best of days , it was the worst of day; actually it was Sunday a day like any other. It was a quite day the day my boss fell in love. My boss was Viper De Serpente. Where I work at is a small flower shop know as "Mammon's Rainbow Bouquet." The shop across from our shop has recently been sold to a new owner. They have been renovating it. It once was a tea shop it is now a tattoo parlor called "Eye of the Storm Tattoo Parlor." My boss had gone over to take the owner a bouquet of Acanthus, Bells of Ireland, Buttercup, and Mayflower. Acanthus mean art, Arborvitae mean everlasting friendship, Bells of Ireland mean luck , Buttercups mean riches, and Mayflowers mean welcome all wrapped with a red ribbon. Pretty much welcoming the new owner to the neighborhood and wishing him good luck with his new business while offering friendship all in one. They went over at 10:30 didn't get back till 12 o'clock while blushing. "Boss you alright" I asked. "Of course I am Rose get back to work." They snapped blush fading from there cheeks. Shrugging my shoulders I went back to preening the roses seating in front of me.

By Monday the next day I knew something has happened with my boss. I have caught them humming on more than one occasion. They watch out side the window more. But most surprising all they don't scruff or growl under there breath at the couple who came to request flowers and bouquet for there wedding. Don't get me wrong they where a lovely in love couple, and Viper loved there job and anything to do with flowers. It was just boss didn't do "LOVE" least the romantic kind. Boss loved there kid twin brothers "Bel"phegor and Rasiel. They loved there old friends from high school the cute but violent couple Squalo and Xanxus. They adored Bel little boyfriend Fran. They understand the romantic type of love that two people feel for each other they just didn't care much for it. They always had some kind of comment mumbled under there breath in there native tongue of French for the cutesy happy couples that came in requesting so and so flowers for there wedding. Boss always did the jobs without comment because boss second most important after there brothers was money. Viper adored money. Most people referred to them as a miser I think this was simply because they didn't know boss story what made them the way they where.  
Boss had told me one night over strawberry vodka and strawberry wine. The tales of growing up poor, of never knowing where there next meal would come from, of the things they had to do just to insure there brothers had a roof over there heads and food in there bellies. Of the bitter taste that still coated there tongues at there so called "father" how he lived in wealth with his wife as his mistress who barred his children struggled for years before no longer being to take the shame and took her own life. And that man turning his back to them while they struggled to stay afloat. I and turn told Viper my bitter life story. We never talk about it after that night but we both had a better understanding of each other. I no longer agreed with those who called boss a money hungry bitch instead I defend my boss by turning there words back on them making them feel like ants next to a golden statue of a god. Boss would never let me defend them right out there pride was to much. And boss would no longer scruff and roll there eyes at my dreaming of falling in love and being swept off my feet. But the biggest change was that I start calling boss Viper instead of Mr. Mammon and Viper stop calling me girl and start calling me Rose they still refer to me as brat at times but that was just boss for you.

Now back to the story I got side track and lost in thought. Boss didn't scruff at the loving couple Takeshi Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi Swada. They where a cute couple and so in love for they young age of 19 they recently graduated high school. They where a happy go lucky couple poor Tsuna was blushing away at my cooing of how lucky they where to find love so young and how cute they where. Boss didn't even glare and tell me to get back to work when I whined over how I wished I was so in love with someone and pouting. They just playfully swatted at me and rolled there poison green eyes hidden by the cloak they always wore. At that time I thought nothing of there unusual behavior I just chalk it up to the weirdness of a typical Monday.

Tuesday

On Tuesday we had a busy day building flower bouquets after bouquets. I really didn't have much time to notice boss acting strange at all. But I did notice they slipped off across the street to the new tattoos shop across the street for lunch. They came back cheeks tinted red and a smile on there lips. I raised a eyebrow where I was helping one of our regulars with a bouquet for his husband. Reborn Sinclair he regular came in to pick up some of the rather unique flower we have in the shop. Sometimes as a apology gift for his husband or just because he was in a good mood and want to treat his husband. Reborn first came to our little shop one rainy June day four year ago when the shop had first opened up looking for a quite unique bouquet. He want a bouquet of poison flower as a apologies to his husband. Boss didn't ask he just made him a bouquet Belladonna, Blue cohosh, Calla Lilly, Gloriosa, Nightshade, and Lobelia. Before you ask why we had poison flower at the time there was a toxicology convention in town and the theme this year was poison flower. Boss handed him his bouquet with out any questions. But after a few minutes after he left they told me to keep a eye out on the news for death by poison. I nodded my head still in shook from the man who clearly look like a mafia hitman asking for such a strange bouquet. We didn't have any thing tow worry about the next day around dinner time the man came back and intercede himself as Reborn Sinclair. And explain that his husband Verde was a scientist who bordered on the mad side of science. They had got in a fight over some nonsense or another {his words not mine} last night and the flower where his way of apologizing without wounding his pride. He then asked if we regular had such flowers. I of course said no but explain that we some times spicily grew or order certain flower on request from customers. He smirked and ask how to go about doing that. I explained the process to him. Ever since then he has been a regular customer. He gets a bouquet once a week for Verde. Generally made of poison flowers. Oh by the way don't worry Reborn is a math teacher not a hitman. (back to story)  
Boss came back and they seamed to be floating on air. Reborn made the comment "look like somebody in love." Boss scuffed at him and said "mmhw don't be radicles Reborn." with a roll of they're eyes. reborn smirked at me "keep me informed" he mouth to me as grabbed his bouquet and head on his way home to Verde. I nodded my head waving him out the door. "So boss you have a crush?" The look they sent me clearly said "Shut up or else" I laugh as I got back to work.

Wednesday I finally met the man that has captured my boss attention. Fon Hibari he came over to take a look around the shop and to flirt with boss. I smiled at him as he walk "Welcome to Mammon's Rainbow Bouquet can I help you with anything. "I just came to look around. I just opened up the new tattoo shop on the other side of the street." "Oh okay it nice to meet you I'm Rose." "It lovely to meet you to." he said looking around at all the flower we had around the shop. Seemingly looking for something or someone. I smile mishiefly as I said "Boss isn't hear right now. They went out to lunch with Fran and the terror twins." He smiled at me "Ah out with they're brothers then." I smiled at him "so what are you intention with my boss?" in a jokily tone but there was serious look in my eye. He smiled at me "My intention is to care and to love them as much as they will let me" I smiled "I hold you to that. And if you hurt them I will show you what I learned growing up with four brothers can do to a girl." He smiled and nodded his head. "May I leave this hear for them." he said holding up a small purple wrapped present. I nodded my head.

When boss got back they gave me a confused look I just smiled at them and turn back to the cute purplette punk that had came in too the shop to get flowers for his sister who just had appendix surgery. He was blushing at her flirting. Boss rolled there eye and open up the gift. A secret smile on they're face.

Tuesday

Today was a awesome day yesterday I got the cute purplette phone number his name was Skull De Mort he was a stuntman. And we have a date set up for latter tonight. Boss was even in a good smiling away and twilling lose end of they're hair as they watch the shop across the street. Smiling at Fon as he came in to get two bouquets one for his little sister on her birthday I pin and one that he left for boss; who blush as Fon pressed a kiss to the back of they're hand. The two high school girl who came in the shop shortly after Fon giggled and smiled at how cute they where. Boss went back to they're office to do they're favorite part of being a small time business owner accounting. They're second favorite was arguing with bank and loans company and getting they're way. They simply loved the business part of handling a small business.

Friday

On Friday boss closed the shop and we had a pity party tighter. Viper had caught Fon kissing a strange blond women when they had gone over to the shop across the street for a surprise lunch date. They didn't even bother to tell Fon what they saw they have been ignoring all of Fon's calls and texts. As for me Skull had not even shown up for our date I had waited at the little coffee shop intill they closed witch was 12 oclock and he never showed. Well he showed but there was a ditzy blond cling to his arm he opened his mouth as if to explain himself to me I don't even try to stay around and listen to his fake lies. This was my problem I fall to easily for bad men.

Me and Viper where having a pity party that consent of strawberry vodka and strawberry ice cream for Viper and Irish Liquor and chocolate chip ice cream smothered in chocolate syrup for me. "Love juts a fake fairy tail made up for children to sooth them to sleep and make them have wishful dream." Viper growled. "Agreed I said. Bringing up my liquor up for a toast. They smiled bitterly at me bring up there Vodka for a toast. We ate our weight in Chinese food, drunk more than the recommend dose of alcohol, and watch horror moves late into the night. And complained about ditzy. pressed on lashes, big chested, cheap, fake blond bitches. Till we fell asleep curled up next to each other seeking the warmth of another human being.

Saturday

It has been a rough morning for both Viper and me. We were working on the bouquet for Tsuna and Takeshi wedding they where do to be devolved in a hour time. We where both hung over, cranky, and tired. Yet we always put 110% in to our work. We where proud of what we did this was not just a job for us it was our passion. We work hard getting the flower arranged perfectly. We did rock, paper, scissors to see who will drive to the venue. I lost so I drove us the 50 miles there. That may not seem like much but when you hung over, sense watered down, brain muddled, and reaction time slowed it pretty tough; since the cargo we where hauling was so fragile.

You never guess who we ran into a the wedding; that right what you guessed it Fon he apparently the uncle of one of the grooms men and a close friend of the couple.(They loved the flowers so much they asked us to stay for the wedding. We couldn't refuse. No latterly they don't let us refuse. ) Oh also Reborn was there with Vered. It was nice to put a face to the strange orders and all the story Reborn told us about his husband. He was different than what I expected but the same as well if you know what I mean. Vi has spent the whole reception avoiding Fon; who keep trying to catch they're attention. He seamed to be losing that calm eye of the storm that he was known for. (Apparently it was a nickname that gave his tattoo shop it name.) It gave me so much glees to see him suffer for what he has done to MY BEST FREIND/BOSS.

Oh I better go he has just caught Viper arm pulling them out of the reception room. I quickly followed. I was in such a rush I wasn't watching where I was going and crash in to a warm chest I look up into purple eyes. Growling Skull of course. "We need to talk" he said. "No I'm busy" I snapped. I hurried outside just to see Fon lips connect to Viper who at first struggled before falling into the kiss. I felt arms wrap around my waist a head resting on my shoulder I look in to Skull eyes as he look down at me. "You better have a good excuse and better have a dame good way to make it up to me." I snapped he smiled at me.

The crowd of wedding party goers cheered at the new happy couple had there first kiss as partners. Fon pulled back and smiled lovingly down in too Vipers eyes. I leant against my own husband my belly round with our third child. A lot of things have change in the last five year I thought with a smile as I look at my brown haired purple eyed daughter and my son who look just like his father. Skull my head up to kiss me. As Viper threw the bouquet over they're shoulder Fon throwing the garter over his. The flowers where caught by a blushing Chrome the garter by a blushing Kyoya. Cheers filled the beautiful wedding hall full of flowers of different colors each holding there own special meaning to the newly wed couple.


End file.
